Kupinang Kau Dengan Bismillah
by Erumin Smith
Summary: "Tunggu aku, tunggu sampai aku siap menghalalkan hubungan ini. Hubungan cinta dan kasih di jalan yang benar, bismillah." (Jaeyong/Warning!OOC,TYPO,GS,ISLAMIC AU/Baku-Non Baku.)
1. Awal Pertemuan

Jangan katakan kau mencintaiku.

Jangan katakan kau rindu diriku.

Jangan tatap mataku.

Jangan memberikan sesuatu yang berharga untukku.

Sebelum kau mengucapkan kalimat ijab kabul di hadapan kedua orangtuaku dan juga orangtuamu.

—OoO—

**Kupinang Kau Dengan Bismillah**.

**Main pair: Jaehyun x Taeyong**

**Rating: T**

**Disclaimer: Seluruh tokoh milik keluarga dan agensi masing masing.**

**Warning****! OOC, TYPO, GS,ISLAMIC AU. **

**BAKU - NON BAKU AREA.**

—OoO—

"_Sialan _kau Adachi Yuto!"

"Kenapa? kau takut?"

"Mari kita selesaikan secara jantan, Adachi-_kun_."

Sekumpulan pemuda dengan senjata tajam—pisau, golok, tongkat baseball, kayu—saling bertatap benci satu sama lain. pakaian seragam sekolah yang masih mereka kenakan mengatakan bahwa akan ada perkelahian antar pelajar.

Jung Jaehyun—pemuda yang selalu saja membuat onar di sekolah—berlari kencang bagai seekor singa dengan membawa gesper di tangan kiri dan tongkat baseball di tangan kanan. Ia memukul dan dipukul oleh beberapa pemuda yang memakai seragam sekolah berbeda dengannya.

Darah mengalir di mana-mana, luka lebam dan luka gores semakin tak terhitung di seluruh tubuh Jaehyun. Tongkat baseball terus diayunkan Jaehyun kearah musuh, wajah Jaehyun berulang kali terpukul.

Jaehyun memukul kepala Adachi Yuto dengan kencang hingga menyebabkan pemuda tersebut pingsan di tempat.

—OoO—

"Sekali lagi saya minta maaf atas perbuatan yang telah anak saya lakukan." Yunho—ayah Jaehyun—berulang kali membungkuk di hadapan guru dan meminta maaf atas kesalahan yang diperbuat oleh anaknya.

"Jung Jaehyun, terpaksa kami keluarkan dari sekolah."

"Tentu saya menerima keputusan itu. Saya yang bersalah, karena tidak mendidik Jaehyun dengan baik." Yunho membungkuk dan sesekali menatap anak semata wayangnya.

Yunho berjalan kearah Jaehyun dengan penuh amarah, menjewer telinga anak berandal itu dengan kencang hingga memerah.

"Pah udah, kasihan anaknya." Jaejoong menarik tangan sang suami dari telinga Jaehyun.

"Anak ini, benar benar minta diusir dari rumah. Jung Jaehyun, mulai besok kau akan kusekolahkan di pondok pesantren."

"Huh, terser—apa? Pondok pesantren? Pah jangan pah, Jaehyun nggak mau masuk pesantren pokoknya nggak mau!"

—OoO—

Jaehyun menggendong tas ransel dan menyeret koper besar, ia memasuki kawasan tempat dimana anak-anak yang rajin membaca dan menghafal Al-Qur'an bersekolah. Ya, pondok pesantren.

Gedung besar namun sederhana berwarna putih yang melambangkan kesucian terasa asing bagi seorang Jaehyun. Hangat dan damai, tentu saja karena di tempat ini ada banyak orang yang mengaji.

Kaos putih, celana jeans, dan sepatu _sport _membuat Jaehyun terlihat berwibawa.

"Assalamualaikum pak Donghae." Yunho membungkuk dan bersalaman dengan seorang pria kurang lebih sebaya dengannya.

"Waalaikumsalam pak Yunho, mari duduk."

Jaehyun hanya menghela napas dan menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal. Baginya tempat ini adalah penjara, sangat membosankan, tidak ada hal yang menarik.

Jaehyun berkeliling pondok, "Cukup besar tempat ini."

Lingkungan di pondok memang bisa dibilang sangat besar dan luas dari pondok pesantren lainnya, tetapi sederhana dan tidak terlalu mewah. Graha putri terdapat di ujung kanan dan graha putra terdapat di ujung kiri, di tengah terdapat gedung sekolah, lapangan basket, taman, ruang pengurus pondok serta masjid yang luas dan cukup besar.

"Taeyong! Mau ke mana?"

"Mau ke ruangan abah."

Gadis cantik berkerudung biru terlihat begitu mempesona di mata Jaehyun, gadis nan anggun dan terlihat manis. Baru pertama kali ini Jaehyun melihat gadis yang berbeda seperti itu. Aroma _lavender _manis yang tercium ketika ia lewat di depan Jaehyun. Suara lembut yang nyaris tak terdengar di telinga.

'_M__au ke ruangan abah._'

"Masya Allah."

Untuk pertama kalinya, Jung Jaehyun mengucapkan kalimat tersebut. Seluruh tubuh seakan terkena mantra dari seorang gadis.

"Permisi." gadis itu membungkuk dan tersenyum tipis pada Jaehyun.

Senyuman itu...

Bagai sebuah peluru yang menghantam hati Jaehyun.

—OoO—

"Assalamualaikum, abah tadi memanggil saya?"

"Waalaikumsalam, nak kenalin ini pak Yunho dan bu Jaejoong."

Taeyong tersenyum, menaruh beberapa buku yang ia bawa dan bersalaman dengan kedua orang tua yang katanya dulu adalah tetangga mereka saat tinggal di kampung.

"Lee Taeyong? Wah kamu sudah gadis ya, cantik pula." puji Jaejoong hingga membuat Taeyong menunduk malu.

"Alhamdulillah, terima kasih tante."

Jaehyun datang dengan wajah tersenyum tulus, "Pah... Jaehyun sudah keliling pondok, lumayan juga."

Bola mata Jaehyun tertuju pada seorang gadis manis yang sedang dipeluk oleh sang ibunda. Bagai melihat harta karun, mata Jaehyun berbinar-binar.

"Jaehyun, kenalin ini om Donghae sama tante Eunhyuk."

Jaehyun menebak, gadis cantik yang sedang dipeluk manis oleh sang ibunda pasti adalah anak kedua orang tua yang sedang bersalaman dengan dirinya.

"Nak Jaehyun, kenalkan ini putri saya Lee Taeyong. Saya juga memiliki seorang putra bernama Lee Jeno, kamu pasti nanti akan kenal dengannya karena dia juga bersekolah di pondok pesantren ini."

"Saya Lee Taeyong, mas."

Jaehyun hanya tersenyum dan tersipu malu. Jaejoong yang melihat putranya sedikit menunduk dan tersenyumpun mulai tertawa kecil, untuk pertama kalinya ia melihat anaknya tersenyum di hadapan seorang wanita.

"Jung Jaehyun." ucap Jaehyun sambil menyodorkan tangan kanannya dengan lancang.

"Maaf mas, bukan _mahram_."

Untuk pertama kali, Jaehyun melihat seorang gadis yang menolak bersalaman dengannya dengan alasan _bukan mahram_. Jaehyun benar benar menyukai gadis ini, gadis yang tak pernah ia temukan.

Jaejoong tertawa kecil melihat interaksi sang anak dengan gadis pondok itu, kini Jaejoong berharap Taeyong bisa membuat Jaehyun tersadar akan kebenaran.

Jaehyun hanya menelan ludah dan menatap Taeyong dengan _intens, _"Maaf."

"Abah, umi, om, tante, mas Jaehyun, saya duluan ya ada yang harus saya kerjakan di luar."

"Iya nak, nggak apa-apa."

"Permisi, assalamualaikum." Taeyong membungkuk dan tersenyum, ia juga sedikit melirik Jaehyun dan tersenyum.

—OoO—

"Astagfirullah, Lee Taeyong kamu tidak boleh menatap lelaki yang bukan _mahram_nya."

"Tapi dia tampan juga, dan terlihat seperti pria dari keluarga yang baik."

Taeyong tersenyum sambil menyapu halaman asrama putri, bibir manisnya terus membuat lekukan yang menggambarkan ia bahagia.

"Permisi."

Taeyong menoleh pada asal suara, lelaki yang tak lagi asing baginya. Jaehyun, lelaki itu ada di hadapan Taeyong dengan membawa beberapa buku di tangannya.

"Maaf, mungkin kamu melupakan sesuatu." Jaehyun memberikan semua buku yang ada di tangannya—itu merupakan buku Taeyong yang tertinggal di ruangan abah.

"Astagfirullah saya lupa, makasih ya mas Jaehyun sudah mengembalikan."

"Iya sama-sama, saya duluan assalamualaikum."

"Waalaikumsalam."

Jaejoong melihat interaksi kedua insang itu dan tertawa ketika melihat tingkah putranya yang sangat lembut dan hangat di hadapan Taeyong. Jaehyun yang kasar dan hobi membuat masalah seketika lemah di hadapan Taeyong, benar benar seperti keajaiban yang datang ke dalam kehidupan Jaehyun.

"Hahahhaahaha huh, aku yakin akan tumbuh cinta di jalan yang benar setelah ini... Dasar anak muda."

Jaejoong dan sang suami—Yunho—pergi dan meninggalkan Jaehyun di pondok pesantren, mungkin keputusan yang diambil Yunho ini memang benar. Jaehyun harus diajar untuk hidup mandiri dan merasakan hidup tanpa adanya orangtua.

Inilah kehidupan baru seorang Jung Jaehyun, hidup di lingkungan pondok pesantren.

**.**

**_To Be Continue._**

**Note:**

**Hai!**

_Aku nggak tau kenapa, kepikiran aja pengen buat cerita ini hahahahahaha._

_Sebenernya sih alur cerita seperti ini sudah biasa dan banyak ditemukan, tapi ya—entahlah suka aja ._

_Setelah melihat foto Jaehyun pas di mv fire truck, entah kenapa pengen buat Jaehyun jadi anak berandalan, jadi terbuatlah cerita ini wkwkwkwkwkwk. _


	2. I Like (Your) Smile

_Tolong jelaskan, bagaimana aku bisa memilikimu tanpa harus mengatakan aku mencintaimu__?_

_Tolong jelaskan, bagaimana aku bisa mempercayai hatimu tanpa harus menjalin hubungan yang istimewa?_

_Tolong jelaskan, bagaimana jika aku bersikeras untuk memberikan sesuatu yang berharga dalam hidupku untukmu?_

—OoO—

**Kupinang Kau Dengan Bismillah****.**

**Main pair: Jaehyun x Taeyong**

**Rating: T**

**Disclaimer: seluruh tokoh milik keluarga dan agensi masing-masing.**

**Warning! OOC, TYPO, GS, ISLAMIC AU.**

**BAKU - NON BAKU AREA.**

—OoO—

"Jaehyun, ini kamar kamu." Siwon selaku kepala asrama putra memimpin jalan untuk menunjukkan kepada Jaehyun di mana letak kamarnya.

"Kenapa kasurnya banyak banget?"

"Kamu di sini tidak tidur sendiri anak manja! setiap kamar berisi delapan sampai sepuluh santri, jadi jangan mengeluh!" ucap Siwon dengan nada tinggi dipertegas.

"Baiklah."

Jaehyun berjalan memasuki kamar dengan _mood _yang sangat hancur. Kenapa papah dan mamahnya begitu kejam sampai mengusir anaknya ke pondok. Jaehyun tidak menyukai tempat ini, sekali lagi Jaehyun tidak menyukai tempat ini.

Sekumpulan pemuda dengan membawa sarung mendekati Jaehyun. Ada yang mengenakan sarung di leher, di pinggang, di punggung seperti sayap _Superman, _ada yang mengenakannya dengan cara yang benar. Sepertinya ada banyak sekali jenis otak manusia di asrama ini.

"_Lah... Aing mah maen bola sepak teh __eleh_ _wae ku si Jeno._"

"_Ah Shownu mah eweh kabisa._"

"_Badan bongsor tapi ewehan otak__, ngan makan jeung ngaganggu pak Siwon hungkul otakna._"

"_Sama wae jeung maneh Junhoe._"

Jaehyun berbaring di kasur bersih tanpa noda miliknya sambil mengamati ketujuh makhluk asing yang baru saja masuk ke dalam kamar. Nada tinggi yang pita suara mereka miliki benar benar bagus, mereka berbicara dengan sangat lantang di kamar.

"Eh astagfirullah, kamu manusia?" teriak salah seorang pemuda yang baru saja datang dan melihat Jaehyun berbaring di kasur paling pojok dekat dinding.

"_Lain, eta mah jurig._"

"Astagfirullah, _mbah _maafkan saya _mbah._... Saya mengaku tadi pagi saya mencuri mangga dekat ruangan pak Siwon tapi tolong jangan hantui saya _mbah._"

Jaehyun tetap diam dan menahan tawa karena melihat mimik wajah makhluk tinggi berbadan kekar dan berkulit eksotis ini. Setelah beberapa menit iapun tertawa dengan lantang di hadapan ketujuh teman satu kamarnya itu.

"Maaf suara saya terlalu lantang, perkenalkan saya Jaehyun murid baru." ucap Jaehyun sambil mengulurkan tangan.

"Murid baru... Saya Wonho, salam kenal."

Jaehyun berkenalan dengan ketujuh santri lama ini, ada Wonho yang selalu pakai peci terbalik, ada Shownu dan Junhoe yang memiliki badan kekar otak dangkal, ada Jongin dan Mingyu kakak beradik yang selalu bertengkar, lalu Mark si orang Barat, dan terakhir Jeno—anak pemilik pondok pesantren, adiknya Taeyong.

Jaehyun bernapas lega, ternyata teman baru yang ia miliki tidak seratus persen berjiwa anak rajin. Mereka bertujuh suka bolos, dan sering dihukum di tengah lapangan karena tak melakukan hafalan, mereka juga sering memanfaatkan kedudukan Jeno sebagai putra pemilik pondok—ya walaupun terkadang ayah Jeno suka menangkap basah kelakuan sang anak dan temannya.

Jaehyun sangat tidak menyukai anak rajin, menurutnya anak rajin itu hidupnya membosankan. Tetapi untuk _type _wanita, ia lebih menyukai wanita yang rajin serta baik _akhlak_nya_. _

"Kenapa mau masuk pondok?"

Sudah kesekian kalinya Jaehyun menghela napas, kalau diingat lagi rasanya itu membuat risih. Ia menceritakan semua kejadian kepada teman barunya, bukannya mendapat belas kasih ia justru mendapat tawaan dari ketujuh makhluk asing yang baru saja ia kenal.

"_Kirain urang teh anak kota pinter kabeh._"

"Siapa suruh ikut tawuran, huh?"

Jaehyun tidak terlalu mengerti mereka berbicara apa, ia tak mengerti bahasa yang mereka gunakan. Tapi yang pasti, ia senang memiliki teman yang mau menerimanya dengan senang hati.

—OoO—

Jaehyun masuk ke dalam perpustakaan dan mencari buku Bahasa Inggris. Ia benar-benar tak mengerti bisa berada di tempat yang seperti ini, setiap orang bisa berbicara dengan Bahasa Arab di sini sedangkan ia tak bisa.

Ia berjalan mengelilingi rak buku dan mengambil apa yang ia cari, buku cerita dongeng dengan Bahasa Inggris.

_Snow White, _buku inilah yang menjadi pilihan Jaehyun untuk dibaca. Ia membaca sambil bersandar pada rak buku, tertawa lagi bersedih.

"Gadis yang malang, seharusnya ia tak memakan apel itu." gumamnya.

Jaehyun asik dengan dunia fantasinya, ia terus tertawa saat melihat kelakuan para kurcaci dan kesal saat melihat nenek sihir.

Suara buku jatuh terdengar di telinganya, menarik mata Jaehyun untuk melihat ke tempat asal suara. Terlihat gadis dengan banyak buku sedang terduduk di lantai, sepertinya ia baru saja melakukan kesalahan dengan menjatuhkan beberapa buku dari rak.

"Awh, aihh—kenapa juga harus jatuh, aduh kepalaku." gumam gadis itu sambil memegang kepalanya.

Jaehyun menghampiri gadis itu dan bertanya apakah ia baik baik saja, namun yang ia dapat hanyalah tatapan mata dari sang gadis.

"Ti—tidak apa apa, terima kasih."

"Jungwoo, kau tak apa apa?" Jaehyun menoleh ke arah asal suara.

Taeyong datang dengan membawa banyak buku di tangan, ia menghampiri gadis dengan nama Jungwoo. Taeyong menatap Jaehyun sekilas dan tersenyum. Berbeda dengan Jungwoo yang masih setia menatap wajah Jaehyun.

"Boleh aku bantu?" Jaehyun menawarkan bantuan pada Taeyong karena ia melihat gadis itu sangat kerepotan menaruh buku di lantai dan membantu temannya untuk berdiri.

"Terima kasih, kau murid baru?" Jungwoo bertanya pada Jaehyun sambil tersenyum lebar, Jaehyun hanya mengangguk.

"Namanya Jaehyun, dia murid baru di sini." jelas Taeyong.

"_Eleuh eleuh... Meuni kasep pisan, lebih kasep daripada aa' Lucas._"

Jaehyun menatap Taeyong seakan ia sedang bertanya, 'Temanmu ini bicara apa?' pada Taeyong.

Taeyong tertawa kecil saat Jaehyun memasang wajah tak mengerti pada Jungwoo dan menatap dirinya sambil menaikkan sebelah alis.

"Jungwoo bilang, kamu tampan."

"Masya Allah..." untuk kedua kalinya Jaehyun mengatakan hal yang sama ketika melihat gadis ini, senyuman Taeyong benar benar sempurna di mata Jaehyun.

"Kita duluan ya, mau kasih buku ini ke _ustadzah _Sandara." ucap Taeyong dengan lembut.

Jaehyun hanya mengangguk dan tersenyum, sedangkan Jungwoo masih dalam keadaan terpana oleh ketampanan yang dimiliki seorang Jung Jaehyun.

Jungwoo bisa terpana oleh ketampanan Jaehyun, wanita lain juga bisa jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama saat melihat fisik Jaehyun yang bisa dibilang mendekati kata sempurna. Tetapi, Taeyong tidak.

Taeyong hanya akan tersenyum dan tertawa di hadapannya, ia tak pernah menampakkan rasa suka di depannya seakan-akan ia tak peduli dengan fisik yang sempurna atau tidak. Itulah alasan mengapa Jaehyun menyukai Lee Taeyong sejak awal pertemuan.

Ia merasa ada sesuatu yang berbeda dari dalam diri gadis itu. Dia benar benar istimewa, tidak seperti gadis gadis yang Jaehyun temui di kota.

Sepertinya, Jaehyun benar benar menyukai Lee Taeyong apapun alasannya.

**.**

**_To Be Continue._**

**Note:**

**Hai!**

Mungkin alurnya terlalu cepat ya? wkwkw. Jadi begini, saya tidak ingin membuat banyak chapter pada fanfik ini sehingga tidak akan ada banyak _konflik _di sini.

Untuk penggunaan Bahasa, saya memakai baku-non baku. Untuk dasarnya saya lebih mencondongkan pada **Bahasa Baku**, tapi untuk percakapan antar tokoh—karena ini genre general romance—jadi saya sedikit menggunakan **Bahasa Non Baku**. Bahasa non baku saya gunakan hanya untuk beberapa tokoh (untuk lebih mendalami tokoh orang daerah/orang asli daerah tersebut).

Sebenarnya cerita seperti ini sangat membosankan wkwkwk tapi entah kenapa saya suka dengan alur sederhana seperti ini. XD


End file.
